


oikawa on ice

by aloophen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Godzilla References, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloophen/pseuds/aloophen
Summary: Iwaizumi can count the number of times he’s ice skated on one hand; he’s not any good at it. But he’d do anything for you.(You and Iwaizumi go ice skating. Unfortunately, Oikawa crashes the date.)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	oikawa on ice

If Iwaizumi was asked to pick a word or a phrase to describe his best friend, many would cross his mind instantly. Honestly, he could graph them. ‘Extra’ was on one axis while ‘extraordinary’ was placed on another, in between were various names for ‘the devil’, but Iwaizumi doesn’t want to attribute anything too poetic to him. To keep it nice, Iwaizumi would settle for Oikawa simply being ‘a lot’. 

‘A lot’ was vague but all encompassing. ‘A lot’ could represent Oikawa’s personality which was somehow both obnoxious and endearing at the same time. ‘A lot’ could describe Oikawa’s voracious appetite for volleyball and the numerous times Iwaizumi has had to catch him when he’s pushed himself past his limits.

‘A lot’ could also sometimes mean a lack of boundaries, something which Iwaizumi is currently suffering from.

He can count the number of times he’s ice skated on one hand; he’s not any good at it. But he’d do anything for you, his significant other of nine months, who he had met during one of his various challenges with Kyoutani. You had chatted him up after each event which eventually led to a phone number which then led to a confession.

Iwaizumi couldn’t believe his luck then, someone who enjoys sports and wasn’t already madly in love with Oikawa? He hadn’t noticed at the time that you weren’t very athletic yourself and that you were very, very enamored with his bare arms.

He’s aware now, though, that you like his arms; he can feel your fingers periodically pressing into his bicep through his coat as you slowly make your way around the rink. Despite it being a months-long relationship, his face still lights up like a torch every time he feels your hands wrap around the muscles of his arms. 

Then he feels a harder squeeze on his other arm, “Careful, Iwa-chan! I could fall!”

Iwaizumi clicks his tongue in irritation, “Tch.”

When he had first introduced you to Oikawa, he was relieved. You hadn’t become infatuated with him at all and Iwaizumi had mentally exhaled. He wouldn’t have to endure his fear of some tortured romance because you found his best friend too irresistible. Unfortunately, you did find Oikawa hilarious.

(“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa had called while running down the hallway.

Iwaizumi was posted up by his locker making plans with you. He turned to Oikawa with a gruff tone, “Quit running in the halls before you fall, Trashykawa.”

“So mean!”

Iwaizumi turned back to you. There was a thoughtful look on your face, “Iwa-chan? That’s so cute…”

Oikawa perked up, “Isn’t it?”

Iwaizumi immediately became alarmed, “Wait! Don’t entertain him and his nonsense!”

It was too late. Both you and Oikawa were chanting animatedly, “Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan!”)

Usually, Oikawa was good about these kinds of things, so he wasn’t the bane of Iwaizumi’s relationship. But sometimes he couldn’t help himself. For example, when he had learned that the two of you were going ice skating. “I want to go too!” he had begged and you had allowed it before Iwaizumi could get a word in.

So now he had to settle for being passive aggressive.

Iwaizumi elbows Oikawa in the stomach, “Shut up, Shittykawa.”

Nevermind, that was just plain aggressive. You glared at Iwaizumi, “That’s such a rude nickname, Hajime!”

Iwaizumi found it very unfair that he had to reign in his own nicknames. Especially since you had adopted one of Oikawa’s for your own use.

“Right? He can be so mean!”

Iwaizumi tunes the both of you out. Instead he focuses his gaze on the center of the rink. He imagines the ice cracking loudly before suddenly breaking apart in an explosion of cold. Harsh wind and fragments of ice fly past his face. From the center of the destroyed rink, Godzilla emerges as he did from the iceberg in King Kong vs. Godzilla (1962), he looks upon them all with his imposing, reptilian eyes before swallowing Oikawa whole and sinking back below the dark depths.

Iwaizumi smiles.

Oikawa looks at him, “Why are you smiling like that, Iwa-chan? You shouldn’t look so creepy when you smile, you’re going to scare away children and your girlfriend is going to leave you–”

Iwaizumi elbows Oikawa again. You look like you’re about to scold him, but instead you gasp.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

“I left my gloves on the bench! I’ll be right back,” you let go of his arm and skate off towards the entrance.

Oikawa reinforces his grip on Iwaizumi’s arm, “Looks like it’s just you and me, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi comes to a sudden stop. He looks behind himself; you should be far away enough. Then he turns to his best friend.

“You know what?” He wrestles Oikawa’s hands off his arm before placing his hands on his shoulders. He turns Oikawa to face away from him, “Go that way.”

He pushes Oikawa off into the icy unknown.

As he slides off into the distance, Oikawa waves his arms about making grabby movements with his mittens. He looks like a lobster, Iwaizumi thinks, like Ebirah, Horror of the Deep (1966). And if Oikawa is Ebirah in this scenario, wouldn’t that make Iwaizumi...Godzilla? Iwaizumi puffs his chest in victory before exhaling sharply when he suddenly hears your voice from behind him.

“What happened to Oikawa?”

If he were to tell you the truth you would probably be upset with him.

So he decides to use one of the many unsolicited pieces of dating advice Oikawa has given him. Advice that if he did take (and he sometimes did to his great benefit) he certainly wasn’t going to tell Oikawa about it.

He places his hands on your waist and looks deeply into your eyes, he even lowers his voice a little to make it sound huskier.

“You look cold,” he says instead.

You blink at the change in subject, “Oh, I guess it is a little chilly.”

“Let’s go warm up.”

He takes your hand in his and the both of you make your way off the rink, swaying together in rhythm.

(From afar, Oikawa is still flailing away calling out for help, “Guys? Iwa-chan? _Iwa-chan!_ ”)

**Author's Note:**

> @alouphen on tumblr, somebody come help me work through this android kita fic im trying to write lol


End file.
